


Spotter!

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Ren's an idiot, Weight training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren's training.</p><p>He's doing it wrong.</p><p>That pisses Hux off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotter!

Hux pounded his fists into the punching bag in front of him, feeling the burn of his muscles. He relished in the feeling. Breathing heavily, his arms were beginning to tire, and he threw a last rep before doubling over. He panted a little before he stood up, forcing himself to take deep breaths as he walked towards his water bottle that he’d left on the railing that ran around the room. He noticed the dark red and black one next to his, and turned, watching Ren do his weight training.

How long the Knight had been here wasn’t obvious – but Hux could see he had been there for a while. Small beads of sweat dripped down the Knight’s temples, some of them falling onto the floor below.

The general scoffed and leant on the wall. “You should be using a spotter.”

Ren didn’t reply, but Hux knew he had been heard, as the Knight’s knuckles got white, gripping the long barbell even tighter.

“Relax your fingers... by the Force were you ever trained to bench press?”

_Are you just here to annoy me?_

            _I was training myself._

 _Then **train**_.

Hux rolled his eyes, and stayed where he was, sipping his water. He continued watching Ren, knowing not to get too close – he didn’t trust the Knight not to throw the barbell at him if he intervened too much; 25 kilograms was enough to put him in the medibay for a long time if he didn’t dodge it quickly enough.

His eyes stayed trained on Ren’s arm muscles, noticing how they got more and more tense.

It happened in quick succession.

Ren cried out as his muscles gave in, his arms collapsing. The heavy barbell fell down towards him, and Hux watched in as though it were in slow motion before he diverd forward. His arm bent awkwardly as he pushed it away, stopping it from landing on Ren’s throat.

The Knight himself rolled the moment the barbell was out of his hands, landing heavily on the floor.

Hux grunted and stood up, rubbing his wrist before he glanced at Ren.

He was pale, much paler than usual, and his eyes were wide as he slowly looked up at Hux. He shakily reached out to bury his face in Hux’s stomach, still knelt down and Hux sighed, leaning down enough to wrap his arms around Ren.

“And _that’s_ why you use a spotter, by the Force, Ren.” His anger was evident on his face but worry cut through his voice. “Are you alright, love?”

Ren nodded, breathing harshly. Hux’s hands reached out, gently rubbing over the biceps in Ren’s arms.

_Fuck, he **has** been working out._

_I can hear your thoughts._

“G-Go cool down and rest. No lightsaber for the rest of the day unless it’s an emergency.”

Ren nodded and, a little quickly, rushed off.

Hux moved to the assaulted barbell, pulling the weights off and putting them back on the rack where they belonged. He put the barbell up and glanced back at Ren, sipping his water.

“Next time, make sure you warm up first and rest afterwards. Don’t strain your muscles so much or they won’t rebuild.”

“Rebuild?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “When you work out, your muscle breaks down and rebuilds stronger. That’s where muscles come from.”

Ren nodded and Hux turned his back on the Knight.

“And next time, use a fucking spotter. _Kylo Ren, menace of the universe died today by dropping a fucking barbell on him_.”

Hux found himself shoved outside the training room. “You’re sleeping on the fucking couch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to always have a spotter when you're weight training guys! I didn't the other day and I almost did the same thing (managed to get the barbell over my head before it landed on me thank the Force), but yea, train sensibly!
> 
> For anyone interested, I was listening to the Rage Work Out playlist on Apple Music when I go tthis idea.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
